Harry Angel Dumbledore
by Underworld Heaven
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait connu le monde magique avant son entré à Poudlard ? Si son oncle et sa tante était gentil ? Qu'il était plus intelligent et puissant ? S'il apprenait la vérité sur ses origines ? Venez découvrir son héritage magique.


Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la rue de Privet Drive, interrompu par un vrombissement puissant. Une moto volante se posa sur le sol. L'homme - ou plutôt le géant - pris précieusement le paquet dans ses bras et le donna à Dumbledore. Albus alla déposer son fardeau sur le paillasson du 4, Privet Drive.

« J'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Bonne chance pour le futur, jeune Harry Potter. Puisse tu vivres dans le bonheur et la santé pour les prochaines années à venir.» murmura-t-il, d'une voix douce et calme, avant de soupirer et de faire demi-tour.

Et, tout comme ils étaient apparut, la moto et l'homme disparurent dans le silence de la nuit. Lorsque les animaux sortirent, les oiseaux chantèrent et le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley se décidèrent à se lever afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. En allant ouvrir la porte, celle-ci trouva un petit paquet sur le pas de sa porte. Prenant le panier en osier dans une main et la lettre de l'autre, elle ferma la porte délicatement et l'amena (le panier) dans la cuisine. Déposant celui-ci sur la table, elle s'installa sur une chaise, décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

« Pétunia chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?» lui demanda Vernon.

Sa femme brassa l'air de sa main, lui intimant de se taire et elle lut à haute voix.

'Chère Mme Dursley. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'hier soir, qui se trouvait à être le 31 octobre, votre défunte soeur Lily Evans se fit assassiner par nul autre que Voldemort, dit tu-sais-qui ou encore l'espère-de-taré-pas-beau-pas-propre et que, en essayant de tuer l'enfant également, fut réduit à l'état de poussière. Son âme se promènent maintenant librement dans le monde et, Harry étant en danger dans le monde sorcier, nous vous demanderons de l'élevez, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le nourrir et de l'éduquez comme si ce serait votre propre fils. Bien Entendu, tout ceci restera entre nous. Harry ne devra en aucun cas connaître la prophétie dont il était l'objet, car si nous voulons absolument qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort alias Tuer-moi-Jédusor, il ne devra nullement être influencé dans ses choix.

J'espère que vous prendrez les bonnes décisions et, sachant que Vernon lis cette lettre en même temps que toi, je vais vous révéler quelque chose d'important. La VRAI prophétie puisque, celle que Lily vous a raconté n'est en fait qu'une version fausse. Voici donc celle qu'il ne devra en aucun cas connaître :

''Lorsque la lune rouge atteindra son point culminent,

L'enfant de la légende viendra au monde,

Il sera le salue de notre monde.

Enfant béni par la magie,

Qui fera de lui son fils,

Il devra faire un choix crucial pour le salue de notre planète.

Ne suivre qu'une voie de la magie ou faire comme Gaïa et utilisez LA magie.

Nul ne pourra choisir à sa place,

Car lui seul pourra tous nous sauvez.''

Maintenant que vous l'avez pris en compte, je vous dis adieux' Et la lettre pris feu, se consumant par la même occasion. Les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage, Pétunia se leva et alla vers le panier. Jetant un regard à son mari, elle lui intima l'ordre de venir regarder avec elle le bout de chou qui serait désormais leur deuxième fils. Soulevant la petite doudou, Pet et Vern eurent un coup de foudre pour la petite bouille d'ange qui se tenait devant eux. Des cheveux courts noirs ébouriffé et des yeux verts forêt pur encadrait un visage de bébé endormit. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs deux petites fossettes sur les côtés de la bouche.

Avec un sourire attendrit, Pétunia pris le petit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller et, précautionneusement, gravit les marches de la maison, direction la chambre d'enfant. Son petit Dudley étant mort d'une violente maladie il y a un peu plus de trois mois, elle avait déjà tout un set de chambre pour bébé. Elle put donc coucher silencieusement le petit dans le berceau en bois et ressortit aussi silencieusement de la pièce, n'oubliant pas au passage de fermer la lumière en même temps.

Les années passèrent. Harry avait maintenant cinq ans. Ils pouvaient déjà marcher, courir, parler et écrire. Oh bien sûr, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien compliqué. Il faisait tout comme les enfants de son âge, mais il était tout de même bien en avance comparée aux autres jeunes enfant. Sa tante avait décidé de lui parler du monde magique. Elle et Vernon ne faisait qu'attendre qu'il soit en âge de comprendre avant de tout lui expliquer. Lorsque Harry revint de l'école cette journée, sa tante et son oncle, qu'il appelait communément 'papa' et 'maman' l'attendait sagement dans le salon. Harry en franchit le seuil, s'avança vers celui-ci, dit bonjour à ses parents adoptifs et s'installa - se laissa choir serait plus approprié - sur le fauteuil. Observant le silence, il s'apprêta à le meubler lorsque sa tante se décida enfin à parler.

« Nous avons des choses importantes à t'apprendre mon coeur. Installe toi correctement, cela risque d'être particulièrement long.» Lorsque Pétunia vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle eut un fin sourire et continua sur le même ton de phrase.

« Premièrement, bien que j'imagine que tu dois t'en avoir douté vu les choses bizarres qui arrive autour de toi, tu es un sorcier. Tu as, en fait, des pouvoirs magiques dans ton sang qui font de toi ce que tu es. De ce que je sais, il existe plusieurs écoles magiques afin d'apprendre à contrôler tes dons. Nous te laisserons naturellement le choix de celle qui te conviendra le mieux lorsque ce sera le temps de te décider. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont tu dois te soucier, c'est l'école, tes amis et profiter pleinement de ta vie de moldue. Les gens sans pouvoir mon chou.» Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Vernon continua ensuite.

« Lorsque tu auras 11 ans, tu recevras des lettres de plusieurs écoles de magie, mais tu peux décider immédiatement également si tu veux mon ange. Choisis bien ton école parce que tu ne pourras pas choisir plus d'une fois.»

Réfléchissant sérieusement, Harry pris un temps de 15 minutes avant de demander, d'une toute petite voix.

« Je suis désolé si ce que je vais dire va vous blesser, mais je dois savoir. Mes parents sont aller à quelle école ma tante ?» demanda-t-il, de l'appréhension dans la voix, de peur de blesser sa famille.

Pétunia eut un sourire triste avant de lui répondre, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Lily et James sont allés à Poudlard, mon ange. Bien que ton père voulait aller à Salem, réputé pour ses puissants sorts de guérison et ta mère à Fantasia, école réputé en magie ancienne, élémentaire et runique.»

Harry eut un petit sourire et, les yeux brillant légèrement, dit d'une voix qui se voulait sûr de lui.

« J'aimerais bien aller à Poudlard, dans ce cas.»

« Bien sûr, mon ange.»répondit tout de suite Pétunia. « Je pense même qu'Albus doit déjà le savoir à l'heure qu'il est et que le moment venu, il t'enverra ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard.»

Harry eut un grand sourire à ses paroles et, tout content, sauta dans les bras de sa tante, criant de joie. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures de suite à parler de la magie, des dons qu'ils pourraient déjà avoir ou acquérir, des animaux magiques ou encore du ministère de la magie qui sont, d'après sa tante : de vrai incompétent qui se sont dopé en produit hilarant et hallucinatoire sans cerveau.

...

Bonjour, je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je pourrai poster donc je m'excuse d'avance ^^' Sinon, dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue x) J'attends vos reviews


End file.
